Naruto
Naruto is published by Viz as part of the Shonen Jump line. Current price is $9.99 per volume. Publication Dates Last Issue :Naruto, vol. 72: 30 Sep 2015 Current Issue :Naruto: The Seventh Hokage and the Scarlet Spring: 06 Jan 2016 Next Issue :none scheduled Status Irregular. Tankōbon. Final volume was vol. 72. Characters *wikipedia:List of characters in Naruto Main Characters *'Naruto Uzumaki (うずまきナルト)' - WikiPedia *'Sasuke Uchiha (うちはサスケ)' - WikiPedia *'Sakura Haruno (春野サクラ)' - WikiPedia *'Kakashi Hatake (はたけカカシ)' - WikiPedia Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Naruto: The Seventh Hokage and the Scarlet Spring - Naruto, vol. 72 - Naruto, vol. 71 - Naruto, vol. 70 - Naruto, vol. 69 - Naruto, vol. 68: Path - Naruto, vol. 67: An Opening Naruto, vol. 66: The New Three Naruto, vol. 65: Hashirama and Madara Naruto, vol. 64: Ten Tails Naruto, vol. 63: World of Dreams Naruto, vol. 62: The Crack WorldCat - ISBN 1421556197 Naruto, vol. 61: Uchiha Brothers United Front WorldCat - ISBN 1421552485 Naruto, vol. 60: Kurama!! WorldCat - ISBN 1421549425 Naruto, vol. 59: The Five Kage WorldCat - ISBN 1421549425 Naruto, vol. 58: Naruto vs. Itachi WorldCat - ISBN 1421543281 Naruto, vol. 57: Battle WorldCat - ISBN 1421543060 Naruto, vol. 56: Team Asuma, Reunited WorldCat - ISBN 1421542072 Naruto, vol. 55: The Great War Begins WorldCat - ISBN 1421541521 Naruto, vol. 54: Viaduct to Peace WorldCat - ISBN 1421541025 Naruto, vol. 53: The Birth of Naruto WorldCat - ISBN 1421540495 Naruto, vol. 52: Cell Seven Reunion WorldCat - ISBN 1421539578 Naruto, vol. 51: Sasuke vs. Danzo! WorldCat - ISBN 1421534983 Naruto, vol. 50: Water Prison Death Match WorldCat - ISBN 1421534975 Naruto, vol. 49: The Gokage Summit Commences WorldCat - ISBN 1421534754 Naruto, vol. 48: The Cheering Village WorldCat - ISBN 1421534746 Naruto, vol. 47: The Seal Destroyed WorldCat - ISBN 1421533057 Naruto, vol. 46: Naruto Returns WorldCat - ISBN 1421533049 Naruto, vol. 45: Battlefield, Konoha WorldCat - ISBN 1421531356 Naruto, vol. 44: Senjutsu Heir WorldCat - ISBN 1421531348 Naruto, vol. 43: The Man with the Truth WorldCat - ISBN 1421529297 Naruto, vol. 42: The Secret of the Mangekyo WorldCat - ISBN 1421528436 Naruto, vol. 41: Jiraiya's Decision WorldCat - ISBN 1421528428 Naruto, vol. 40 WorldCat - ISBN 142152841X Naruto, vol. 39 WorldCat - ISBN 142152175X Naruto, vol. 38 WorldCat - ISBN 1421521741 Naruto, vol. 37 WorldCat - ISBN 1421521733 Naruto, vol. 36 WorldCat - ISBN 1421521725 Naruto, vol. 35 WorldCat - ISBN 1421520036 Naruto, vol. 34 WorldCat - ISBN 1421520028 Naruto, vol. 33 WorldCat - ISBN 142152001X Naruto, vol. 32 WorldCat - ISBN 1421519445 Naruto, vol. 31 WorldCat - ISBN 1421519437 Naruto, vol. 30 WorldCat - ISBN 1421519429 Naruto, vol. 29 WorldCat - ISBN 1421518651 Naruto, vol. 28 WorldCat - ISBN 1421518643 Naruto, vol. 27 WorldCat - ISBN 1421518635 Naruto, vol. 26 WorldCat - ISBN 1421518627 Naruto, vol. 25 WorldCat - ISBN 1421518619 Naruto, vol. 24 WorldCat - ISBN 1421518600 Naruto, vol. 23 WorldCat - ISBN 1421518597 Naruto, vol. 22 WorldCat - ISBN 1421518589 Naruto, vol. 21 WorldCat - ISBN 1421518554 Naruto, vol. 20 WorldCat - ISBN 1421516551 Naruto, vol. 19 WorldCat - ISBN 1421516543 Naruto, vol. 18 WorldCat - ISBN 1421516535 Naruto, vol. 17 WorldCat - ISBN 1421516527 Naruto, vol. 16 WorldCat - ISBN 1421510901 Naruto, vol. 15 WorldCat - ISBN 1421510898 Naruto, vol. 14 WorldCat - ISBN 142151088X Naruto, vol. 13 WorldCat - ISBN 1421510871 Naruto, vol. 12 WorldCat - ISBN 1421502429 Naruto, vol. 11 WorldCat - ISBN 1421502410 Naruto, vol. 10 WorldCat - ISBN 1421502402 Past Storylines Naruto, vol. 9 WorldCat - ISBN 1421502399 Naruto, vol. 8 WorldCat - ISBN 1421501244 Naruto, vol. 7 WorldCat - ISBN 1591168759 Naruto, vol. 6 WorldCat - ISBN 1591167396 Naruto, vol. 5 WorldCat - ISBN 1591163595 Naruto, vol. 4 WorldCat - ISBN 1591163587 Naruto, vol. 3 WorldCat - ISBN 1591161878 Naruto, vol. 2 WorldCat - ISBN 1591161789 Naruto, vol. 1 WorldCat - ISBN 1569319006 Collections *'Naruto (3-in-1 Edition), vol. 1' - Collects vols. 1-3. - WorldCat - ISBN 1421539896 *'Naruto (3-in-1 Edition), vol. 2' - Collects vols. 4-6. - WorldCat - ISBN 142153990X *'Naruto (3-in-1 Edition), vol. 3' - Collects vols. 7-9. - WorldCat - ISBN 1421539918 *'Naruto (3-in-1 Edition), vol. 4' - Collects vols. 10-12. - WorldCat - ISBN 1421554887 *'Naruto (3-in-1 Edition), vol. 5' - Collects vols. 13-15. - WorldCat - ISBN 1421554895 *'Naruto (3-in-1 Edition), vol. 6' - Collects vols. 16-18. - WorldCat - ISBN 1421554909 *'Naruto (3-in-1 Edition), vol. 7' - Collects vols. 19-21 - *'Naruto (3-in-1 Edition), vol. 8' - Collects vols. 22-24 - *'Naruto (3-in-1 Edition), vol. 9' - Collects vols. 25-27 - *'Naruto (3-in-1 Edition), vol. 10' - Collects vols. 28-30 - *'Naruto (3-in-1 Edition), vol. 11' - Collects vols. 31-33 - *'Naruto (3-in-1 Edition), vol. 12' - Collects vols. 34-36 - *'Naruto (3-in-1 Edition), vol. 13' - Collects vols. 37-39 - *'Naruto (3-in-1 Edition), vol. 14' - Collects vols. 40-42 - *'Naruto (3-in-1 Edition), vol. 15' - Collects vols. 43-45 - *'Naruto (3-in-1 Edition), vol. 16' - Collects vols. 46-48 - *'Naruto (3-in-1 Edition), vol. 17' - Collects vols. 49-51 - *'Naruto (3-in-1 Edition), vol. 18' - Collects vols. 52-54 - *'Naruto (3-in-1 Edition), vol. 19' - Collects vols. 55-57 - *'Naruto (3-in-1 Edition), vol. 20' - Collects vols. 58-60 - *'Naruto (3-in-1 Edition), vol. 21' - Collects vols. 61-63 - *'Naruto (3-in-1 Edition), vol. 22' - Collects vols. 64-66 - *'Naruto (3-in-1 Edition), vol. 23' - Collects vols. 67-69 - *'Naruto (3-in-1 Edition), vol. 24' - Collects vols. 70-72 - History "Twelve years ago, a giant fox demon with nine tails attacked the ninjya village of Konohagakure. Defeated by the Hokage, the village champion, the mighty demon's soul was sealed into the body of an innocent orphan child, Naruto Uzumaki. Now Naruto is a 12-year-old ninja in-training, struggling to be the best with his classmates Sasuke and Sakura." Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Created, Written and Drawn by Masashi Kishimoto (岸本斉史). Publishing History First published in Japan as NARUTO (ナルト) starting in 1999 in the anthology Weekly Shonen Jump. First English-language translation published by Viz in 2003. Future Publication Dates News & Features * 07 May 2007 - The Great Experiment * 01 May 2007 - [http://www.publishersweekly.com/article/CA6438250.html Viz Speeds Up Naruto Releases] * 14 Mar 2007 - Your Manga Minute Special: Naruto, Part 2 * 06 Mar 2007 - Your Manga Minute Special: Naruto, Part 1 Links *Viz, LLC - Publisher's Website *wikipedia:Naruto Category:Manga Category:Shōnen Category:Adventure